Sliding window assemblies are often used, for example, in a rear cab opening of a truck. Typically, such sliding window assemblies include a frame with one or more fixed panes and one or more sliding panes which are either manually operated or operated using electromechanical systems.
The trend in vehicle windows is to form a pre-assembled modular window assembly which can be installed as a single component. In addition, more recently, modular window assemblies are preferably flush mounted, with the window assembly retained by studs or clips that are molded or otherwise attached to the gasket. As a result, the gasket not only provides a seal for the window assembly but now integrates the window pane or panes to form a structural self-contained, pre-assembled unit that is easier to handle during shipping and installation.
In sliding window assemblies, flush mounting has posed several problems. Because the electromechanical systems used to move the sliding window panes typically entail complicated drive arrangements and often require large motors to move the sliding panes, these arrangements add significant weight to the window assembly. Furthermore, these drive arrangements often consume a significant amount of space. Therefore, for these and various other reasons, these various drive mechanisms have not heretofore been successfully integrated into flush-mounted modular window assemblies.
Another problem with some of the conventional sliding window designs is that the weight of the sliding window panes creates significant friction between the sliding panes and the tracks which are used to support the panes. This increases the power requirement for the drive mechanism and, hence, the size of the motor. In addition, the increased friction can result in binding or chattering of the sliding panes which can damage the drive assembly.
Consequently, there is a need for a modular sliding window assembly which can be flush mounted within a vehicle while incorporating a drive mechanism that permits one or more sliding panes of the window assembly to be selectively moved between open and closed positions. In addition, there is a need for a sliding modular window assembly which provides a smooth sliding action of the sliding window panes, which reduces the power requirements of the drive mechanism.